


Sleepy Time

by uh_oh_my_lasagna



Series: Yandere Asra [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Gen, Julian and mc are kinda doing their own thing in the back lmao, Multi, Other, Possessiveness, RIP MURIEL’S FIRST PET, Unreliable Narrator, asra’s fucking crazy, dark fantasizing, dark themes, like bad possessiveness, she didn’t deserve that, some death but not a lot like last time, wanting someone dead, yandere!Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uh_oh_my_lasagna/pseuds/uh_oh_my_lasagna
Summary: Asra wasn’t particularly fond of Julian, and it wasn’t because they were exes.Hey this is another yandere!Asra fic! Check out the first one if you haven’t lmao





	Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t figure out a good title for it so here you are

Asra wasn’t particularly fond of Julian, and it wasn’t because they were exes. He hung around his apprentice too much, laughing and touching and talking. _Ugh_, the talking got boring fast. Asra would have gladly let this cretin fade out of his life had it not been for his apprentice being assigned the task to hunt him down and bring him to the countess for murder.

God, if only Asra were there. But he couldn’t be there. By that time, he had to take his monthly few days off, because he didn’t, then people might be dead and the apprentice might have a crown on their head.

Julian. _Ugh_ Julian. He always got in the way of things. Almost every time his apprentice would go out to the market, they would come back with a crease in their brow and a frown on their face, instead of something happier, calmer. Or, they would be contemplating some dramatic thing Julian had more than likely made up the night before just for attention. Julian made them unhappy, and that was simply unforgivable. It made Asra _sick_.

Today, he and his apprentice were going to get some pumpkin bread and walk around Red Street (the fashion district). They might window shop, try a few things here and there, but overall, they would enjoy themselves. Asra was very excited.

“Asra?” His apprentice was asking now, fiddling so cutely with their hands. It was a nervous habit of theirs, he knew, but it was just so _cute_. “Where are we going again?”

“We’re going to get some bread then go to Red Street, remember?” Asra replied.

His apprentice looked down, troubled. “Right...” they said, blinking down at their feet before turning, looking to Faust who was hanging on the wall. “Right,” they said, more sure this time.

Asra smiled, gliding one arm around their shoulder. “Having trouble remembering things?” He teased. To his surprise, his apprentice actually looked disturbed.

“No, it’s just.” They puffed out their cheeks, brows furrowed fully now. “I was talking to Julian the other day.”

Asra barely, just _barely_ repressed a cold glare. “Oh?” He asked lightly, giving a little tinkling chuckle. “Is that all?” He teased with a broadcasted warmth that he didn’t feel.

His apprentice gave him a frustrated look. “Look, Asra, he told me something the other day. Something serious.” They bit their lip and started blinking rapidly. “He. He asked me to meet him at The Rowdy Raven tonight but. But I don’t know if I want to go with him.”

“Why not?” Asra asked, hoping that he didn’t sound as happy as he felt.

“Because...” the apprentice looked scared now. Their eyes were to the side, nervously. They lowered their voice and said, “Because I think he’s going to ask me out.”

Asra froze.

Everything went silent.

_Julian?_

_Asking_ _his_ _apprentice_ _out?_

**_HIS_** _apprentice?_

Asra laughed hard. Tears easily made their ways to his eyes, and his stomach started cramping almost instantly. “OH! OH THAT’S—THAT’S A GOOD ONE!” He cried, giggling and laughing and howling at the very _idea_ that Julian thought he could take his apprentice away from him. _His_ apprentice! “HE REALLY THINKS HE CAN ASK YOU OUT! OH MY GOD!” Asra rolled into another wave of hard laughter, finding the idea too funny, too absolutely _hilarious_ to be true.

His apprentice looked a little surprised by his reaction, but honestly, they should have expected this. “A—Asra?” They asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder. It laxed him out easily. “Asra?” They asked again, concern etched into their frown. Asra felt a splash of confusion at that. “Why is this so funny?”

He blinked at them in surprise. “Why _isn’t_ it funny?” He burst into another round of giggling. “He—he really thinks he has a chance with you! With _you_!“

His apprentice’s cheeks grew the color of the warm roses that like to bloom nearby Muriel’s hut in the summer. It was a pleasing color on them.

“What’s wrong with me?”

Asra stopped giggling. All the giddiness he felt at this joke was gone now, almost as if it had been sucked out of the air and popped from existence like a balloon.

What—what was wrong with them? Is _that_ what they were thinking??

“Nothing,” Asra said, eyes still wide with surprise. “Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re.” His mouth dried up. His cheeks felt warm. His heart started pounding rapidly and loudly.

He could say it.

But he _couldn’t_ say it.

He almost couldn’t talk at all.

How did his beloved apprentice not know how much they meant to him?

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” he repeated, softly.

His apprentice’s brows and face were screwed up, almost like a baby getting ready to be in that stage before crying. “Then why were you laughing at me?” Before Asra could get in another word, they asked, voice in that dangerous, whispery tone that only scared people used, “Do you really think he won’t ask me out?”

Realization slapped Asra in the face like a wet rag. He was unaware that he was gaping, eyes almost wider than the space his face offered him. Everything—all his _senses_, his sight and memory—suddenly became tuned in to this one exact moment, which—according to whatever his apprentice’s true intentions with Julian were—would either be etched into his brain forever, or be blocked out for fear of going insane.

“What?” His mouth said, while his brain froze up.

His apprentice’s face grew dark red. “N—nothing! Never mind!”

Asra’s hands grabbed their cheeks, forcing them to look into his eyes. His brain was still frozen.

“Do you want him to?” He asked?

His apprentice paused. Asra held his breath.

After a short moment of staring, his apprentice opened their mouth said, “Yes.”

Asra honestly doesn’t remember what happened after that. His mind went completely blank, and according to his apprentice, he was very, very sick all of a sudden. They had to stay home and take care of him all day.

So, Julian was unable to meet them that night.

And the next. And the next.

Asra tried his hardest to keep his apprentice away from Julian. He went to the market with them, hung out at home with them, practiced magic with them. He did everything he could to keep them distracted.

But Julian was always on their mind.

It made Asra _seethe_ with rage.

His soul was boiling over with rage, threatening to jump out of his skin like his aura and attack Julian. Sometimes he would fantasize it, but he tried to keep that at a minimum, considering what happened last time with Muriel’s first pet.

She was a beautiful dog. Her coat was very warm.

Would Julian make for a good coat?

Asra almost barked with laughter. Of course he wouldn’t! He was as skinny as they come, and his skin was so thin and white you could see the blue veins in his wrists and on the top of his feet popping out. Julian would never be able to keep him warm. The only person who could was...

Asra let out a dreamy sigh into the noodles he was carefully boiling.

Oh his lovely, beautiful apprentice. They were so elegant, so perfect. Nothing they could do can ever be deemed imperfect, unruly, uncivilized—

Unless they dated _Julian_.

Asra let out a annoyed grunt. God, not even _thinking_ about them could make him happy anymore! It all kept creeping back to Julian.

“Stupid Julian,” he muttered into the steam of the noodles, pouring them over the sink into his strainer. “He doesn’t even have good looks. He won’t even treat them right.” He sighed, deflating a little. “Not like I can, anyway.”

Asra bumbled around the kitchenette, humming and tapping his feet along to his own song. Besides magic and fucking, Asra could lose himself in cooking. They way how there was such order to everything was satisfying, and the fact that he could also improvise with most recipes he tried was fantastic. He liked to be in control of his own life as much as he liked to control other people.

Asra paused.

Wait, that came out wrong.

No, he didn’t like controlling people. That was completely out of the question!

He was more of a guide, allowing people to make their own choices, but also limiting said choices (whenever he pleased, anyway). He liked to see what someone would do, but not in a bad way. He liked to test people, and see who was most interesting, then take a liking to them.

Asra nodded to himself, pouring the noodles into two bowls. Yes, he wasn’t some kind of control freak. He just liked to raise the stakes a little from time to time.

“Dinner!” Asra called to down the stairs, into the shop. He heard a small scuffle, followed by a brief moment of silence, before his apprentice was running up the stairs. Their hair was a little ruffled looking, and their face had a healthy glow to it.

Asra smiled and handed them their bowl. “So. What do you want to do tonight?” He asked.

The apprentice shrugged, looking down into their bowl of noddles. “I don’t know...” they said slowly, picking some up with their chopsticks. “I was thinking maybe we could... I dunno... Just rest tonight?” Asra rose a brow. “You know, sleep in early tonight,” they explained.

“Oh,” Asra said. “Feeling tired today?”

“Yeah,” they said in a sigh, sounding lightly eager. “You know, all those cards readings!” They supplied. After a brief moment of silence, they tacked on, “Really, uh, really pulls it out of you, ya know?”

Asra chuckled. He loved this version of them. The one that couldn’t think after a long day of work. It was _so_ _cute_.

“Yes, I know,” he agreed smoothly, bringing some sliced onion to his mouth.

They ate in comfortable silence after that, basking in the presence of the other. When they were done, Asra took both of their plates and cleaned them thoroughly. He liked the domestic bliss sometimes, when he could take care of his love.

Asra turned to talk to his apprentice, but when he did, something fell downstairs. Both magicians jumped at the distinct sound of glass shattering, then looked down the stairs.

“What was—“

“I got it!” The apprentice interrupted with a yelp. Asra looked to them, startled. His apprentice’s face went pink (probably from the scare) and said, “It’s probably Faust again. You know how she is, dangling around.”

Asra chuckled. “Probably. She’s such a silly snake.”

The apprentice smiled, wringing their hands. “She really is,” they replied before hurrying down the stairs. Odd. They never wring their hands unless they’re nervous. And if they’re nervous, then...

No, Asra thought to himself, shaking his head. No, they wouldn’t be hiding something from him. His apprentice was much more trustworthy and loyal than that.

After a long moment of silence (only broken up by the apprentice mumbling to themself) Asra heard them say, “Found it!”

“What was it?” Asra asked, putting away the plates they used in their cabinets.

“Nothing. Just a book fell over and knocked one of our bottles off the shelf,” they replied. “Ugh, there’s grass _everywhere_,“ they complained.

"Need some help?” Asra asked.

“NO!” They yelped. Asra blinked, surprised. “I, uh. I got it! Thank you.”

Asra rose a brow. “Alright...“

He could hear his apprentice work downstairs, sweeping up shards of glass. After a few minutes, they came back up, looking tired.

“I’m beat,” they huffed, flopping down onto their and Asra’s bed. Asra smiled, looking down at them fondly. They looked back at him. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Asra replied, running a hand through their hair. “Just thinking, is all.”

His apprentice sighed, eyes fluttering closed. “What about?” They asked sleepily.

Asra paused, cheeks warming. “Nothing,” he said.

His apprentice snorted and gave a sarcastic “uh huh” then shuffled under the blankets.

Asra sighed fondly and shook his head. They could always see right through his lies. It was what he liked most about them.

“Goodnight,” he said, sliding in bed next to them. They replied with something muffled into the pillows. Asra smiled.

He fell asleep with the nice, warm feeling of being with his crush, knowing that no one could come between them, not even Julian Devorak.

————————

It was cold.

The bed was cold.

Asra rolled over, reaching a hand out for his pillow of warmth known as his apprentice with a grumble. When his hand found noting, he grumbled again then sleepily opened his eyes. Their bed was empty.

Asra wasn’t particularly alarmed about this. Sometimes his apprentice would go downstairs and have a bite of food from the day before. Or, they’d talk to Faust downstairs. But they could also be talking to the cards.

It didn’t matter to Asra. He knew that the next time he woke up they’d be by his side, like always.

Except the next time he woke up they weren’t. Feeling a ball of worry pit itself into his gut, Asra walked down the stairs. His hands were clammy, and his heart was pounding.

“Faust?” He called out. “Have you seen—?”

_Here_, came the easy reply, somewhere nearby. _Home_.

Asra sighed in relief. “In the room we use for readings, I assume?”

_Yes!_

Asra smiled, walking to said room, and found Faust wound in a ball on top of his apprentice’s chest. They were sleeping soundly on the table for some odd reason, smelling faintly of alcohol.

Asra chalked it up to them having nightmares again. It always ended something like this if he wasn’t there to help.

Smiling, Asra picked Faust off of their chest, letting the happy sleepy snake rest around his neck and shoulders. He picked up his apprentice and moved them to their bed upstairs, tucking them in when he laid them down. He smiled at their sleeping face, petting their hair briefly before going back downstairs.

He changed the sign in front to say Open, and lounged around the shop, waiting for them to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
